Expect the Unexpected
by Deathra-horrorlover
Summary: Guan, a girl with a Yautja in her bloodline moves to Freddy's old house. This can only lead to trouble as the teenager must come to terms with her natural aggression and will to hunt as well as trying to simply survive high school with a demon after her.
1. Chapter 1

_My first story to ever be uploaded here! I hope I didn't screw anything up._

//[^W^]\\

"Yeah go ahead and gawk!" I nearly screamed at my fellow classmates.

I'm Guan Thwie and today was my first day at my new high school in Springwood, Ohio. All day I had been getting weird looks. I've gotten weird looks my whole life thanks to my bloodline. My physical appearance is why I get looked at. I have a toned athletic body, long black hair, perfect perky breasts and green eyes. Sounds normal right? Wrong. All my teeth are sharp, my fingernails look like claws, my green eyes are an inhuman hue, and I have a dark splotched speckle pattern on different parts of my body. What people don't see is that I have incredible strength, speed, and heal rather quickly. It seems that somewhere along the line one of my grandfathers was a Yautja. Yautja are an alien species known to the American government as evil hunters with high tech weapons. Oh how little they know. When they first discovered my existence and I was old enough to be interrogated I played dumb and cried hysterically until they believed I was of no threat nor did I know anything about why I looked the way I did. I was 13 then. I had learned quite a bit from that grandfather of mine who had hidden himself very well, usually staying in places no human dared go for fear of death by some natural cause. He taught me about what he was, what I was and about Yautja society and the ways of the hunt. Sure I was a little freaked out about the whole thing at first but now that I'm 17 its just part of my life and who I am. Sadly last year the government ended up killing my 300 and something odd year grandfather which meant I inherited his belongings. Thankfully before he died he taught me how to speak the Yautja language and how to read it as well so I could read the data files on his small ship. Yes his ship. I've left it where it was, hidden very well. Back to the matter at hand though.

I moved here last month, leaving behind everyone who had gotten used to my appearance and personality which meant I had to go through hell again. Today was different though. Sure I had been getting the usual looks but now I was hearing some strange whispers, something about my new house. The house was nothing interesting, just a dull two story house. 1428 Elm Street, that's my new address. I keep repeating it so I can remember where I get off the bus.

"Ms. Thwie!" my new history teacher exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

'Oh c'jit…'

"Yes ma'am?"

"Just what are you yelling about and causing a disturbance for?"

"They won't stop staring at me ma'am"

"That gives you no right to cause a ruckus in the hallway. I'll be seeing you after your next class in the principal's office. "

Next period came and went with my stomach twisted in a knot. My first day here and I was already in trouble. I went to the office and sat down with, Ms. Can't- remember-her-name-for-the-life-of-me, sitting next to me with the principle behind his desk. Once I had been scolded and given a detention slip I headed to my next class then went home.

"Mom?" I searched through the house for her and found only a note on the fridge saying how she was going to be home late from her job at Westin Hills and that I could have anything I could make for dinner. It also reminded me to take my pill. I have no idea why I have to take this pill called Hypnocil. I have no idea what it does and though I'm sure I could look it up online I'm far too lazy to do especially when I can go to YouTube instead which was exactly what I did when my homework was finished. Unfortunately today unlike the others I forgot to take my medicine before I took my daily afterschool nap. A big mistake on my part.


	2. First Dream

First Dream

I wake up with a sickening feeling when I notice that I'm no longer in my room. I'm in some weird place that I've never seen before. There's smoke and mist everywhere illuminated by a red light and I can hear steam hissing as well as the sound of metal pipes creaking and groaning. The smell of mold, death and decay are everywhere. That's when the next sound hits me like a ton of bricks, a horrible metal against metal screeching that makes the Yautja in me want to roar just to drown it out which is exactly what I do. The screeching stopped and I blinked, a little shocked at the noise that just erupted from my own throat. I shrug it off though and stand up, realizing that I'm on a catwalk of some sort. I begin to explore, my eyes scanning the seemingly deserted area while I breathe in the horrid stench that I had mentioned before.

_SCREEEECH!_

'Oh Paya not that again!'

I cover my ears and yell, "Stop it!" Which to my surprise it does until I hear it much louder right behind me and feel someone touch me. Of course catching someone who has been taught how to fight and who can move quickly off guard is not a good thing as my assailant soon learned. I spun around, growling and kicked his legs from beneath him; at least I think it was a him. He was horribly burned, wearing a dirty hat and… a Christmas sweater? I nearly laughed until I felt a searing pain in my left leg and I looked down to see that the man had moved and stabbed four blades into it. In the second that I saw what he had done I faded and woke up gasping and growling in pain on my bed. I sat up and quickly took off my jeans to examine the damage done to my leg which didn't seem as bad as I had initially thought. I quickly cleaned the wound and dressed it in the way my grandfather had taught me, grumbling the whole time.

A couple hours later I began making dinner, macaroni and cheese with bits of hot dog mixed in. During the process I began to actually _think_ about what had happened. Sure I had heard of the body turning on itself and causing wounds that corresponded with dreams or nightmares but this seemed all too real for that phenomena. Plus I'd never had it happen before so why should I now? I wasn't particularly stressed and I didn't usually have nightmares. With what my grandfather had shown me as a child I had realized at an early age that reality was far worse than anything I could conjure up in a dream. I saw the bottle of pills with the label torn off that was my Hypnocil sitting on the counter and remembered that I had forgotten to take one afterschool. A thought occurred to me, had it been my negligence in my pills that had caused this to happen? I laughed at the thought and sat down to eat. I'd take a Hypnocil just before bed if I decided to go to sleep before Mom got home.

Mom got home just before midnight, exhausted and flopped on the couch. I made her a plate of what I'd made for dinner and heated it up in the microwave. She thanked me and said that it was late and I needed to go to bed for school tomorrow. I took my pill, kissed her goodnight and changed into my pajamas. Soon I would have to tell Mom about what had happened to my leg but I figured that could wait a while since she needed time to relax and had yet to notice it. I also remembered about my detention for afterschool tomorrow and groaned. I guess I can tell her about _that _in the morning. I set my alarm and said my prayers for the night in the hopes that I would not see the burned man again. I got in bed and fell asleep, curled up in a ball. My night went on uneventful, not a single stripe from that laughable sweater entered my dreams. I didn't even _have_ any dreams.


	3. Stupid Mistake

**Stupid mistake**

The next morning my alarm began going off. That annoying and persistent beeping that pierced my ear drums made me groan. I began searching for it sleepily on my bedside table, eyes still closed. Unwilling to let the sound defeat me I finally found the clock but couldn't find the snooze button so I smacked the clock as hard as I could which caused the digital screen to crack, ceasing the sound but also making the clock unusable. I finally rolled over to look at the clock and realized I had broken it.

"C'jit! Not again, third one this year," I say aloud to myself.

I sit up and inspect my hand to see if I had wounded myself but I hadn't. I then check my leg which it seemed to be doing fine but I needed to replace the bandages. I get up and begin my morning routine, smelling bacon downstairs I hurry with my shower and the redressing of my leg. I quickly braided my hair reminiscent of the way my grandfather's had looked and decided to wear a pair of baggy camo pants, my boots that I got from a military surplus store and a black shirt that said in red lettering "The Hunt Has Just Begun". I laughed remembering how my grandfather had said it suited me. Thinking of him I headed over to my dresser and pulled from the top drawer a necklace with a long, sharp tooth on it. I remembered my grandfather wearing it a lot before he gave it to me. The tooth was from a kainde amedha or hard meat as it is translated. I'm not certain what name the government has given them but I knew what they looked like thanks to my grandfather's data files. I put on the necklace and head downstairs.

Mom was making a plate of bacon and eggs for me; I could tell it was for me because she added Picante sauce to the eggs. I smiled and sat down at the table until I noticed her expression as she set down the plate in front of me. I picked up a fork and asked her, "What's wrong mom?"

My mom is nothing spectacular looking; she after all is completely human. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin is pale like mine but minus the speckles. I found my mother to be beautiful and could understand why my dad had chosen her.

"It seems you have detention afterschool today."

I gulped down the egg I had just taken a bite of nervously.

"Um yeah."

"What happened?"

"Everyone kept staring at me so I yelled at them to stop."

"_That's _why you have detention?"

"Yeah?"

I could see my mom relax and tilted my head in confusion.

"I feared you had gotten into another fight," she trailed off and grabbed a piece of bacon as she was trying to file papers she had brought home the night before.

I finished eating and grabbed my bag just as I heard the bus squeal to a stop. I ran out the door as the bus began to head off down the road, without me! Not the best start to my second day. At first I began jogging to keep up, yelling for the driver to stop. I knew several of the students could hear me. I could see their windows were open but they just laughed and pointed at me which caused me to get frustrated. That's when I noticed the driver had yet to see or hear me and had sped up. I sped up as well, running at near full speed. I finally caught up to the bus's door and banged on it until the driver noticed me and stopped. I ran past the bus unable to stop soon enough and panted, getting on once the doors were open.

My bus driver looked at me a little stunned. "Well damn girl, you musta been goin' at least 15 miles per hour, how'd ya keep up?"

"Um… A lot of exercise."

"I need ta hit tha treadmill every now and then…"

I took my favorite seat, right beside the door and leaned my head against the barrier in front of me to catch a slight nap before we reached the school. Another stupid mistake since Mom had forgotten to give me my Hypnocil and I hadn't bothered to remind her.


	4. Mr Christmas

**Mr. Christmas**

My dream started off with a dark mirrored hallway. In every mirror I saw my reflection, only it wasn't really me. Or was it? It was a full blood female Yautja looking back at me. The eyes, they were mine! So it _was_ me… The mirrors turned to images that almost seemed to be moving. One in particular both disturbed and excited me. It was of that Yautja self of mine roaring in victory over a pile of bones and corpses holding the still bloody skull and spine of… _a human! _I shuddered and realized that the mirrors were fading and the very floor was shifting. I reached into the blackness to grab something, _anything_, to keep myself from falling. I grabbed something soft as I closed my eyes from dizziness. I heard a cruel laugh as I fell on my butt and let go of whatever I had previously in my grasp. The laughter angered me and I opened my eyes to see none other than the burnt man leering at me, arms crossed over his chest acting all too smug. The next second he was a foot away from me. He bent down and lifted my chin with what appeared to be one of the blades he had previously stabbed me with which I now realized was fashioned with the other blades to look like claws.

He spoke in a gruff and hoarse voice. "So the little piggy came back. Couldn't stay away from me huh?" He laughed.

I growled, grabbed his arm and began squeezing it until he yelled in pain. I was unable to break his arm as I realized I was now squeezing nothing but air. Where had he gone? I stood up and surveyed my surroundings, searching for Mr. Christmas. I felt a sharp pain in my back and roared. I didn't wake up this time. I fell forward as I heard him laughing. My blood dripped from me in its fluorescent green color that I had inherited from my father's side.

"What the hell?" I could hear the surprise in the man's voice and I laughed, getting back on my feet to face him.

"I have no idea who or what you are mister but you're fucking with the wrong girl." I could feel my blood already clotting around the wound which meant it would be healed in no time.

He growled and lunged at me.

"Too slow," I stated as I sidestepped him and raked my claws against his back.

He kept trying to land hits and would cut me slightly every now and then. I simply grinned, my blood pumping from the excitement of this fight. This was much more fun than fighting against my peers. Usually that was for honor and they were very weak but this was made personal and I wondered how his skull would look mounted on my wall. I realized what I was thinking and shook my head, appalled. My braids hit my face which gave him a chance to leap on and pin me to the floor. He smirked and raised his claws about to finish what he had started but I caught his hand and realized his claws were nothing more than a glove that he must have made himself. That's when I began to fade and could hear him yelling, "No! Not again! I'm gonna kill you, you fucking little piggy!"

I woke up to the bus driver shaking me, apparently I had bled through my shirt which had freaked some students out and they had notified him. I grumbled and said I would be fine, it was just a glow stick that had burst. It seemed that we were at school now and I got off the bus and started my day, my back bothering me every now and then.


	5. Gym Class

**_Yay some real violence in this chapter!_ **

**//[^W^]\\  
**

****Gym Class

During English class my back started throbbing again. It was a dull and annoying pain that I had no choice but to ignore. I knew it would heal soon but _soon _just wasn't soon enough. Next period was gym class and today was surprise day, which meant that we would do whatever the coaches had chosen to amuse themselves with. I finish my spelling definitions and hand it in to the teacher just as the bell rang. I brushed my braids out of my face as I put my books back in my locker and sighed, dreading whatever torture had been planned. I had heard from other students that _surprise day_ was nothing but a grueling mess of usually odd and strenuous activities that no one wanted to partake in. Not that I couldn't handle activities like that, even in my current condition, but on this day I was going to be forced into dressing out. I got stared at enough and didn't want to give anyone even more reasons to stare. I had been gone easy on yesterday since it had been my first day but today I was just like everyone else. At my old school, those who were shy and self conscious could use the bathroom stalls to dress out in so no one saw them however here, you weren't allowed to which meant bad news for me. Sure my physic is fantastic but it's also odd, what with my _pattern_ and all. Not to mention the wounds I wanted to keep covered.

'Wait a second… What if I were late!?'

I thought to myself. If I were late I could dress out without anyone seeing! So it was decided. I would hide in the bathroom until little or no one was in the dressing room. I smiled at my plan and headed to the gym where the uniform I had gotten yesterday was waiting in my locker, locker 213. I casually walked my way down the covered outdoor sidewalk and into the gym adjacent to the cafeteria then proceeded to saunter into the girl's dressing room. Now unlike most girls I was slightly attracted to females. Not full blown lesbian attracted but more of in a bi-curious way. I realized I myself was staring at many of the girls and covered my face with my braids so no one could see the greenish blush on my face. I go to the smallest stall on the far side of the room and lock myself in, praying that no one noticed my mysterious disappearance. I waited and listened for the dying chatter and when I felt it was safe I unlocked the door and got into my locker. I pulled out my green shorts and shirt, both sporting the Springwood Bulldog emblem.

'Bulldog, blegh! Why would anyone want to have a _bulldog _as a mascot?'

I take off my shirt, move my braids to the side and look in the mirror with my back turned to it, examining the damage. It would take about 3 days for the wounds on my back to heal. Thanks to my tough skin he had been unable to penetrate very deeply. I sigh and put on the uniform's shirt then trade my camo pants for the shorts. I look down at my leg and try to think of an excuse as to why its wrapped in bandages. Without a useful excuse I walk out of the locker room and hope that no one asks what happened. I see that everyone is lined up against the two sides of the basketball court, girls on one side and boys on the other.

"Well today is, as you all know, _surprise day_!"

I run to the girl's wall as I hear the female coach speak. Her tone of voice sounded happier than I think it should have. As I place my back against the wall and watch the coaches I notice that one girl and one boy from each of the sides were putting rubber kick balls on the half court line and realized what was going on.

"Today we play dodgeball," the male coach said, grinning.

'Oh c'jit…'

I had always sucked at dodgeball, I was good at it but I either was too rough or my claws got in the way. All I had to do was avoid getting hit and not catch any balls and I would be fine. The whistle is blown and before I know what the hell is going on, everyone but the seemingly weak ones are running forth to arm themselves with a ball. I hang back with the _weak_ ones as balls are thrown. I gladly avoid all of them. Time passes without me noticing until I realize it's just me against 5 boys. If I don't get them out then the game won't end until the bell rings. I look at the clock and see that we still have 20 minutes until the bell. Did I really want to run when I could fight? During that thought process I look up just in time to see a red ball heading towards my face. I catch it but just as I had feared I squeezed it too hard and my claws punctured it. Either way I was cheered at by the girls because I had gotten one of the boys out. I caught another ball more gently this time and threw it back a little too hard hitting another boy hard enough to nearly make him fall over.

'Three out and two more to go.'

I dodge one ball then scoop it up throwing it hard, harder than the last one. The boy I hit this time fell backwards; his head hit the hard floor with a resounding crack and the smell of fresh blood filled my nostrils causing me to grin. That's when the deafening silence met me. I was pushed aside as many students ran onto the court, several screaming and a few crying.

'Did I kill him?'

That thought snapped me out of my daze and I ran to see if I could help. I was pushed back and took that as my cue to get the hell out of there. I ran into the locker room and quickly got changed. I ran back up to the main building and got my things and ran home. I got lost a couple of times but found my way and ran in my house. I went up to my room and trashed it, throwing things around, angry at myself for having liked what I had done. I stopped and looked in the mirror. For a second I saw that Yautja self of mine again and shook my head, roared and smashed the mirror causing slight cuts on my hands. I needed to calm down but I couldn't. I wanted to fight. To hunt. I leapt onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow. Before long I fell asleep. This time I was expecting the burnt man, I wantedto see him. I wanted to hunt him.


	6. Crispy

Crispy

This dream was different. I was in my house, my new house. It was decrepit rather than the sparkling new that it had been when we had moved in. I was in my own room, on my… blood soaked bed! I inhale the scent deeply and get off the bed. I scrape my claws against the peeling paint and wall paper.

"Hey Crispy! Where the pauk are you?! Excuse me, where the _fuck_ are you?"

I tear off the wall paper and punch a hole in the wall, trying to get him to show himself. It didn't work. I rip the door off the hinges and leave the room. The entire house smelled of blood and decay. At one point I stepped into a hole on the stairs as I was heading down, nearly falling down them. I growl and stand back up, testing the steps before putting weight on them. I crush a cockroach when I reach the bottom of the stairs and hear children singing outside. Such an odd thing to hear in a place like this. I go to the front door and step outside. I'm on my street but every plant is dead and the sky is dark with rain clouds that seem to torture the plants by not bringing the life giving liquid with them. Every other house on the street is as destroyed as this one. I look to my left and see the children. Two boys are tossing a ball back and forth and three girls are playing jump rope. All of them singing and all of them are wearing white. Quite the odd symbol of purity and innocence in this seeming hell. I sit on the porch and watch them play while listening to them.

"One, two Freddy's coming for you… Three, four better lock your door… Five, six grab your crucifix … Seven, eight gonna stay up late… Nine, Ten never sleep again."

They just keep singing it over and over, I decide to get up and walk over to the girls.

"Don't your arms ever get tired?"

One girl replies while the others keep singing, "Of course they do but we get punished if we stop."

"Who would hurt innocent children like you?"

_**Screeeech!!!**_

I hear that horrid noise come from inside the house and ignore it, grinning slightly.

"Freddy would, miss"

"Freddy? You mean Mr. Christmas? The crispy pauk?"

The children's' eyes widen and they begin to ignore me, continuing their song as another screech comes from inside the house. I could smell they're fear. They were afraid of this man. I go back in the house, angry. What had he done to these children?

"Oi pauk-de come out and face me!"

"Why should I face you when you have such a cute backside little girl," he whispers in my ear.

I can feel his breath on me and can smell it but the disgust from that quickly evaporated as I felt his body press against mine as his gloved hand reached under my shirt. I roared and pulled away from him which caused my shirt to tear wide open. My green eyes seemed to glow in fury. I spin around and face him. He was laughing, such a cruel laugh. In that moment I lost myself to the scent of blood all around me and the anger that I had harbored from the earlier gym incident and from this man's earlier attacks on me. I lunged and grabbed his head, slamming it into the wall at a near bone crushing force. I smiled as he yelled in pain and I could smell his blood. It smelled like a rotting corpse. It was not the sweet and tangy smell I had been craving which only served to anger me more so. I rammed my claws into his back as my grandfather had taught me when I was younger. I grabbed his spine as the man screamed. Before I could pull out his spinal column he vanished, leaving me to feel unfulfilled. I roared loudly and swung around as I heard the faint clink of his metal claws behind me. I shot out my arm and grabbed his throat. I was going to crush it. I had begun to apply pressure as he was gurgling when I began to fade.

"No! Pauk no! I have to kill him! I want his skull!" I screamed at no one in particular. I realized he was fading too, I was taking him with me and he knew it. I could smell his fear, he was actually afraid. I smiled but it quickly turned into a frown as he vanished from my grip once more. I felt a pain in my right arm as I awoke with my mother shaking me.

"NO!!!"

I shoved her away, angry and ignoring the pain. I had failed. I had failed in what I viewed in my mind as my first real hunt. I close my eyes and take deep breaths as my mother hugs me. I finally noticed the pain in my right arm and could smell my own blood. My mother didn't speak, she just cleaned and patched my newest wound.

"What happened?" she asked me in that concerned motherly voice.

"I was hunting," was all I said. I didn't want to talk. Not right now.


	7. The Town Secret

_**If people don't start reviewing then it seems that I will not be posting the finishing chapters. If you want to find out how this story ends then START REVIEWING!!! With constructive criticism and no flames. Thank you**_

**//[^W^]\\**_**  
**_

The Town Secret

After an hour of sitting on my bed in angry silence I was finally ready to talk to my mom. I went downstairs and sat on the couch next to her and sighed. I explained to her about what had happened at school then proceeded to tell her about what had happened to my leg, back and arm. I told her about my growing aggression, my new and almost overwhelming want to hunt and I told her about choosing to hunt this tormenter of dreams. We sat in silence for a moment and she began to tell me that my aggression was natural as well as my want to hunt since it had pretty much been hardwired into me. She then began to tell me about this _Freddy_ character. She told me that right from the start the town's authorities had warned her of the dangers and what could happen if Freddy got hold of me and that with fear he could kill others as well. She had told them right back that we could handle ourselves. She told me all about the huge cover-up that had gone awry a few years ago when a killer from a few states away had been coaxed here by Freddy to spread fear and cause chaos. She explained that Hypnocil was taken by almost every single person in Springwood to keep Freddy from killing them and she told me Freddy's history and how he came to be. She waited in silence as I soaked up the new information. I closed my eyes and pictured the entire thing.

"So let me get this straight, Mom. Freddy had been a child murderer while alive and after he was arrested someone didn't sign a paper the right way or something like that and he was released on a _technicality_. The parents burned him alive in the place he used to bring the kids he abducted and by some demon or something he was able to come back in their dreams and since then the _entire town_ has been trying to keep their children safe by lying to and drugging them. What a pauk-de fantastic town you chose for us to move to Mom!"

"Don't you use that language with me young lady!"

"Mom I've never been normal but what the _hell_ made you think it was a good idea to move here!?"

"The housing was cheap and I was offered a well paying job plus with your more recent expulsion from your old school we couldn't stay there anymore."

"Well now I have to face the pauk-de."

"No you don't, just take your Hypnocil and everything will be fine."

"I'm not taking that c'jit again! Nothing will be fine if I don't do what needs to be done!"

"You will and you have no say in the matter."

"Fine! Whatever!"

I storm off back up to my room and blast Metallica on my stereo and sit on my bed, fuming. Right then I wanted nothing more than to go to sleep just to see _Freddy_ again. I wanted to finish what I had started but I didn't want to be unprepared. Another hour later after I had once more calmed down I went downstairs and took some Hypnocil while my mother watched.

"Mom, I'll keep taking this for now so that I can train myself but I want you to know that I WILL be going back in to finish the mission I have given myself. I am Yautja and I will not surrender to some guy who can't even face me without me being asleep."

My mom sighed and nodded.

"You are stubborn like your father but you're right. I can't do much to stop you anyways since you could easily overpower me but I pray you do not get killed. Heaven forbid what might happen if I lose you," she said as she pulled me into a hug.

I had to go to school tomorrow but I slept dreamlessly this night. No dream monsters, no worries of what was to come, just a peaceful and deep sleep with nothing to bother me. However the next day at school would be just one more thing added to the pile of troubles that followed me where ever I went since I still had to face the fact that I had skipped classes and may have killed a boy.


	8. Death in the Family

_**I apologize in advance for the many mistakes made in this chapter.**_

**//[^W^]\\**_**  
**_

I walked to school this day rather than riding the bus. When I arrived there were several police cars parked in front of the school. I went in and attempted a normal day but today was worse than the first. Only my third day here and I heard that the boy had been taken to the hospital but had been pronounced dead on arrival. I had killed him... I found myself wondering if he would have made a good trophy but my train of thought was cut short when my name was announced over the intercom. It seemed that I was next in line to talk to the police. I dreaded it as I was escorted to the principal's office. When they began to question me I lied at first but when they told me of the evidence stacked against me and the entire grade level's worth of witnesses I sat up straight and told the truth.

"It was an accident sir. I didn't mean to throw the ball so hard."

It was the truth but he didn't believe me. In fact he insulted me.

"A freak like you don't belong with normal people."

Freak... I hadn't been called that in while. It was being called a freak that had made me get myself expelled from my last school. I had nearly killed a girl on purpose after she threw a rock at me and called me freak. Now a figure of authority had called me one after I had killed a boy _by accident!_ I felt the same familiar rage swell up in side me, I needed to stay calm. I needed to _not_ show this man what happens when you insult a member of a Yautja's bloodline. Rather than cause a physical fight, I lashed out with words.

"You know what, _FUCK YOU_! What I did was an accident and its not my fault that I am what I am so you can just go fuck yourself!"

I topped off those words with this final sentence before I stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind me;

"You deserve to be killed by Freddy!"

I ran into the girl's bathroom and sat in one of the stalls in silence. 'Had I really meant what I'd said?' It didn't matter now. I said it and now I knew it would come back to bite me in the ass. Things like that always did. About thirty minutes later a female officer told me to unlock the stall and come out with my hands above my head. 'C'jit...' Like I had known, my actions were coming back to bite me, I just hadn't realized it would be so soon. I did as she requested and she, more roughly than was necessary, pulled my arms behind my back to handcuff me. If I had wanted I could have broken the cuffs but I felt it was best to comply rather than cause hell for myself. I was taken to the office and sat in chair. I could hear the officers through the door once they had closed it.

"Do you think she's had contact with _him_?"

"God I hope not Paul, a girl like her could be dangerous."

"She's already dangerous Nadine. She killed a boy!"

It seemed Paul was the male officer who I had sworn at, I could tell from the sound of his voice and Nadine was the female who had arrested me. Nadine spoke up again;

"Paul, she said that was an accident!"

"You saw the girl's record! She was charged with assault and battery by a girl from her previous school so why should now be any different? We could charge her with negligent homicide, manslaughter or _something_!"

I heard one of their walkie talkie things make noise and an unintelligible voice come from it then I heard Paul speak.

"Shit! It looks like there was an incident up at the asylum. A woman has been found dead, cut to ribbons. Seems she fell asleep on the job."

"What's her name?"

"Marny Thwie."

My jaw dropped and I began to tear up as I heard Paul say my mother's name. My mom was the only person I had left in the whole world and now she too was gone. I looked at my feet, crying and in shock. It had been a very long time since i had cried. The last time was when I was 8 and my father had been killed in front of me by a kainde amedha. Now the realization that I was alone in the world struck me and with it came the anger. In that moment I swore to myself that Freddy would become my trophy. He had taken the only thing left in this world that had mattered to me and he was going to pay for it dearly for it.


End file.
